Dark Life
by dragonfire04
Summary: Harry is kidnapped by the dark son. yaoi.
1. intro

The Potter family was not like all the other because they are wizards. James Potter is know for being one of the best dark wizard hunter: an auro. His wife Lily Evan Potter is one of the best Healers in England. There is also young Hayden Potter he has red hair like his mother and his dad hazel eyes and he love to play quidditch and he happens to be the boy-live. He has a scar on his forehead. Hayden happens to be in gryffindor like his parents and godfather.

But there happen to be another person living in the Potter Manson. His name is Harry Potter and ever one in the house treats him like some type of slave and they also neglect him abused him to. He along with his twin brother just got home their sixth year of Hog wart and the family is plan to go on a summer vacation. Harry also happens to be in Slytherin.

Their is also a boy by the name of Alex Riddle that live with his father and some death eaters once in awhile. He also the Dark Prince and also the Dark Lord Voldemort son. Voldemort had taught ever thing he knows.


	2. Chapter 2

"Accio trunks." said Harry. Harry was getting ready to pack cloth and stuff in the trucks. "Accio Hayden clothes" Hayden cloth wearing coming to Harry. Harry picks them up and put them in the trunk. Then when in was done packing Hayden clothing he shut the trunk and lock to make sure the clothing will not fall out? He does the same thing to his parent trunks. Then he places the featherweight charm on the trunks.

"I guess I done here might as well pack my stuff." Harry said. He walks done the hallway. He apparatus to his room which in down in the basement. It sometimes seems like a cell that his parent keeps him in. He looks around his room and spots his trunk and put his stuff in for the vacation that his family wants. When he finally was done he fell on his poor excuse for a bed. He lay down on his bed for a couple of minutes and fell sleeps for about half-hour.

**"BRAT YOU BETTER HURRY UP. DON'T MAKE COME IN THERE.** That had waked Harry up. **"I up I will be up there in a few minutes." **Harry said. Harry then got up grasp his wand and then did the banishing curse and put hid trunk with the others. Then he apparate to the family room.

He then walks up to his family. "What do want?" Then out of no where James had hit Harry at the face. Harry had gotten a bruise were his father had hit him. He put his hand were his dad had hit him. His eyes filled with tears. He looks at his father, goes to his knees and blinks his tears away. He looks at his father in the eyes. "Sorry, sir." James Potter looks at his son. He says "Don't talk to me like that again, **Brat**." The James picks up an old shoe and points his wand at it "portus." It glows a few minutes. Then Lily and Hayden walk toward James. Then Harry walks and they touch the shoe and they vanish.

They all land in the cabin they were live at for awhile. The place that going to live is called the Magic Phoenix Peak.

The next day they walk to the Crystal Phoenix Cave. They heard a big noise. The noise they heard was some people in mask and wearing black robes are coming to wear they are at. Harry parent had Hayden apparatus somewhere. Then Lily and James grasp the Crystal Phoenix. Then the Dark Prince had Harry corner. Then Harry yelled **"Petrificus Totalus" **at the Dark Prince. Then the Prince had yelled **"** **Protego." **A shield form around the Prince and Harry spell did not get to the Prince.

The Prince starts to laugh. He looks at Harry in the eyes. Then too fast to see he had his hands around his neck. The Prince then left one hand to see the bare flesh and lick and Harry close his eyes. Then Harry heard his parent disapparate from somewhere. Then the Prince take his wand from him. Then he conjures ropes around his hands. Then without a word to Harry in did a side apparate. They land right in front of Lord Voldemort.

"Alex" said the Dark Lord. "Sorry Father I had fail." said the Dark Prince. "The Potters seem to get in way the way it fine. You do you have behind you." The Prince turns toward Harry and went over to him and places his hand in his shirt and touches his stomach and Harry let out a breath. "You found a pet." The Prince look over to his father "He is a Potter and his family does not care for him and can I keep him?" Voldemort look at them and smile. "You may do whatever want with him." The Prince smile. "Thank you father." Then they apparate to the Prince room.

"You are my pet and slave. I can do what ever I want to you. Do you understand and what is your name?" Alex said. "I understand master and my name is Harry." said Harry. He looks Alex in the eyes when said this. Alex then smile as a dog came up to him and in petted him. Alex then looks at Harry. "Harry my pet takes you cloths off." He looks up at Alex and decide to obey because he did not want to died and he knew the Prince knows how to killed people so he did what the prince said and took off of his cloths and then the prince took his own cloth and look at Harry. "Harry get on the bed and lay on your back." Harry went to the bed and laid on his bed and look at the Prince with sad eyes. The Prince looks at him with a smile on his face. "Harry, my pet are you a virgin?" Alex said this as he climb on top of Harry. He went down and capture Harry lips in a hungry kiss then when Harry open his lips for air but the Prince put his tongue in his mouth then after few minutes of moving his tongue around Harry mouth the Prince take his tongue out. After few minutes Harry looks in the Prince eyes. "I am virgin my master."

**Please review and Thank you for** **Reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Alex had a smile on his face when Harry told him that. "Do not worried Harry, my pet. I will not rape you right now or today. But you will do something for me. But first let me get something..." said Alex. Then Harry saw Alex pick up a ring. Alex then place the ring on Harry penis. Then Alex petted Harry on the head.

His hair was being grasped, and his head pulled so he had to look at the man in his full glory. Harry looked at it, the big, hard shaft surrounded by bushes of smelly pubic hair. He was so terrified he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Alex take his cock in his hands. He pushed it against Harry's pursed lips.

"Open up now, little girl, if you want to live to see another day."

Alex slapped him hard in the face when he kept his mouth closed, and again, until he would listen.

Hurt, terrified and horribly humiliated Harry opened his mouth.

"Oh yeah," he heard an enthusiastic moan while he felt the organ slide over his tongue, "now don't try anything funny, sweetheart, I promise I'll give you food and water if you do this for me."

Harry closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from bursting out into tears. He pulled his mind away from what was happening. He tried to think about music, beautiful music.

"Come on, suck on it baby," Alex kept moving the slave's head over his shaft. His hand moved to the back of Harry's head so he could fuck his face harder.

He had given up resisting, and his lips pursed around Alex' cock, making the Dark Prince moan in pleasure. "Yeah that's a good little bitch," he gasped.

Music. Harry desperately tried to hang on to it. He gasped when Alex's cock finally left his mouth. "Here I come, baby…" Alex groaned.

Just when Harry opened his eyes, Alex's cock shot a hot load of cum in his face, against his left cheek. It mingled with the tears.

"Swallow it," the penis got pushed into his mouth again, and before he could even think he tasted the man's semen. It made him want more, he felt the power that the Dark Prince had.

Then it was finally over, Alex put his pants, smiling triumphantly. "Thanks, that was really good." He commented, and then went to the closet and got his slave a blanket to put over his self.

Still on the bed Harry wiped off his cheek and chin with his hand. Tears were still rolling over his dirty face. He could hardly grasp what had just happened to him. His voice was shaking when he finally dared to speak. "M… master"

"Oh right…" Dark Prince went outside to get his slave some food. What Alex had got Harry was some type of soup and a glass of water.


End file.
